Por una sonrisa tuya
by bubby-izy
Summary: Hermione es la persona más desdichada en la Tierra, junto a un hombre al que no ama por sus hjos, ahoga su amor por su mejor amigo y sdacrifica su felicidad... ¿Podrá sacrificarse etenamente?


_**N/A:** Holaaaa!!! _

_Que tal??? Antes que nada debo disculparme con todos los que leisteis mi otra historia y estais esperando a que actualice. Han ocurrido varias cosas: por una parte nos hemos mudado a otra casa asique no he tenido mucho tiempo, luego tuve que formatear el ordenador y no pude salvar mis documentos sobre la historia por lo que tengo que tirar de mi memoria para seguirla o buscar algo que tenia por ahi en algun cuaderno escrito y la verdad esque me da mucha pereza, pero os juro que seguiré la historia. Quizá la modifique entera porque al releerla para ver si podía seguirla sin mis documentos vi que no me convencía demasiado. Ahora dentro de poco tendré unos dias de vacaciones asique me pondré las pilas. _

_Por el momento os traigo un One Shot, sigo pensando que no me convence mi forma de narrar pero me encanta seguir con el universo de Harry Potter asique seguiré imaginandome historias y publicándolas por muy poco que me convenzan... _

_Disclaimer: Por supuesto nada me pertenece a mi sino a J.. _

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Sueños.

Adoraba las cenas en familia. Con la casa repleta de gente, el griterio de los niños, las risas de los mayores... Todos los años esperaba con ansias la cena de navidad en la que podían reunirse todos y disfrutar de una noche juntos.

Pero no todo era tan fácil. Había tenido que escapar del bullicio por un momento. Le encantaba ver a su familia feliz. Como sus padres se integraban en esa extravagante familia y se convertian en uno mas por una noche. Ver como los niños disfrutaban de la compañia de todos sus primos fuera de las estrictas reglas de Hogwarts. Ver la felicidad de Bill y Fleur, cuyo amor era tan puro como el del primer dia pese a todo lo que habian pasado. La cara de felicidad de sus suegros Molly y Arthur, viendo a sus nietos. Pero lo que no podía soportar era ver la felicidad de una persona en especial. Verla sonreir mientras se sentaba junto a Harry y lo abrazaba. Ver cómo él acariciaba suavemente la palma de su mano mientras miraba a sus hijos jugar. Odiaba contemplar su vida y saber que ella no ocupaba ese lugar tan importante al lado de Harry.

Una lágrima traicionera se le escapó mientras terminaba de fregar los platos. Había rechazado cualquier tipo de ayuda viendose incapaz de aguantar el llanto. ¿Desde cuando había ocurrido eso? ¿Desde cuando envidiaba a Ginny? ¿Desde cuando deseaba que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra cuando la veía acercarse a Harry?

Se sentía asqueada. La peor persona del mundo. Odiando a su amiga y cuñada y anhelando ocupar su lugar, mientras se sentía la mujer más miserable del planeta junto a un hombre que no la llenaba. Ya no recordaba la última vez que vibró con un beso de Ron. La última vez que le dirijió una palabra de amor. La última vez que hicieron el amor de verdad, sin finjir. La última vez que fue completamente feliz.

Hacía tanto que se había resignado, ahora lo sabía. Supo que desde el mismo momento en que vió como Harry pronunciaba el "Sí quiero" mirando a Ginny fijamente diciéndola con la mirada cuánto la amaba, su felicidad se disipó, entregándose "en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separara". En ese momento no supo identificar esa desazón que la invadió, pensó que sus lágrimas eran algo normal en cualquier boda, que el dolor de su corazón significaba que una etapa había pasado y ya no eran más aquellos jovenes que rompían reglas. Aun asi se entregó a su matrimonio pues quería a Ron, si bien no se sentía completa, lo quería.

Pero fue el día en que Harry se presentó de repente en su casa a las 12 de la noche como un flan diciendo una y otra vez que iba a ser padre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la mayor expresion de felicidad que le había visto nunca, cuando lo supo. En ese mismo instante lo entendió todo, sus continuos enfados que se agrabaron desde 5º año, y que pagaba generalmente con Ron sin saber que éste no era el principal causante. Su cambio repentino con respecto a Ron al final del 6º curso que culminó con la escena de su beso durante la batalla en Hogwarts. Y su llanto durante la boda de Harry. Le amaba. Y había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para no darse cuenta antes y luchar por ello.

Sin embargo Ron la habia ayudado inconscientemente a olvidar y poco a poco se había ganado un huequito en su corazón. Esto le había servido a Hermione para poder seguir con su vida con un poquito de normalidad. Todo se desmoronó cuando supo que Ginny estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. Ese fue el día en que se dió cuenta de todo.

A pesar de todo ya era muy tarde. Tenía que resignarse y olvidar. Era mucho lo que estaba en juego. No podia de repente decirle a Harry la verdad y esperar que él dejara todo, a su mujer, a su hijo y destrozara de paso a su mejor amigo por ella. ¿De que serviría decirselo cuando ella sabía lo enamorado que estaba de su mujer? Solo conseguiria destrozar su amistad, el único consuelo que le quedaba. Nunca Ginny tendría una amistad como la que tenian ella y Harry. Aunque ella sabía claramente que salía perdiendo, en ciertos momentos la consolaba.

Por eso mismo había seguido con su vida. Estaba enamorada de Harry pero quería a Ron lo suficiente como para intentar recuperar su felicidad con él y era el único que podía ayudarle a olvidar a Harry aun sabiendo que era muy egoista por su parte. Le propuso a Ron pasar un tiempo viajando para disfrutar de sus primeros años como casados. La distancia le ayudó a olvidar, curó un poco su corazon y pudo amar un poco más a Ron. Fue entonces cuando supo que estaba embarazada, durante un viaje a Estambul. Un hijo... Su bebé logró que borrara por completo a Harry de su mente y pasó a ser automáticamente su prioridad. Rose fue quien le devolvió completamente la felicidad durante muchos años. Y después Hugo...

Pero sin apenas darse cuenta sus dos hijos estaban en Hogwarts. Volvieron a tener tiempo para ellos mismos, más ocio y más visitas con sus amigos. Durante todos esos años ver a Harry y Ginny no habia sido nada duro pues tenía una familia que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Pero ahora que sus hijos estaban creciendo y se hacían más independientes volvían los recuerdos. La cruda realidad. Las comparaciones. Veía como se comportaban Harry y Ginny y como lo hacían ella y Ron. Y no pudo evitar evocar antiguos sentimientos que creia olvidados.

Ese era su presente... Ya era inútil ocultar sus lágrimas.

Entonces oyó que alguien entraba en la cocina. No quiso darse la vuelta, no quería que la vieran. Esperó a que la otra persona hablara pero permanecía en silencio. Oyó como se movía acercándose a ella...

-Ya estoy terminando- dijo volviéndose para evitar su mirada- Ahora mismo voy al salón.  
-Me da la impresion de que te escondes- Su voz la congeló, tuvo que agarrar firmemente los platos para que no se le calleran- ¿Que te pasa Herms?  
-¿Qué me va a pasar? ¡Estoy aquí porque tengo que fregar los platos! -Dijo abriendo un armario para esconder su rostro tras la puerta.  
-¿Entonces porque no me miras? -Dijo en un tono serio y cortante- Te noto distinta conmigo.

Ella le evadió de nuevo mientras volvía al fregadero. Pero él la retuvo y la obligó a mirarle.  
-¿Que demonios ocurre? -Dijo agarrándo su muñeca- No me miras a los ojos y apenas me hablas.  
- No me ocurre nada Harry, esque ultimamente estoy preocupada por el trabajo... Estamos estudiando una nueva Ley que nos tiene muy ocupados y tengo la cabeza en otra parte, perdona.  
-¿Y porqué solo te comportas así conmigo? -inquirió el siguiéndola de nuevo hacia el fregadero.  
-¡Imaginaciones tuyas! -dijo intentando sonar lo más alegre posible.  
-¿También me imagino que estás llorando? -Dijo dándola la vuelta bruscamente y agarrándola de las dos muñecas. Se miraron a los ojos y ella perdió la nocion del tiempo. Él veia cosas en sus ojos que no habia notado antes, veia dolor y tristeza, y habían perdido el brillo que tantas veces había admirado.

No podian apartar los ojos del otro eran como dos imanes. La fuerza de sus manos empezó a disminuir y fue suviéndolas léntamente en una suave caricia hasta entrelazarlas con las suyas. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, sentían sus respiraciones abrasantes sobre su piel, pero no dejaban de mirarse. Harry apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos.

-No soporto cuando no me miras- Dijo en un susurro-. No soporto que no me hables, que no te metas en mis asuntos y me corrijas. No soporto que me saques de tu vida.  
-Harry... -Dijo ella a duras penas. Sentía tan fuertes los latidos de su corazon que casi no lograba escuchar su propia voz.  
-Me estoy volviendo loco- Dijo mientras empezaba a besar su cuello, cerca de su oreja aspirando su aroma a Lavanda. Notó como ella luchaba por controlar su respiracion, la notaba temblar ligeramente bajo su cuerpo... -Desde hace un tiempo no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, estas ahi a todas horas... -Él sigió besándola por debajo de su barbilla recorriendo delicadamente todo el cuello.  
-Harry... Pueden... -No podía concentrarse, sentirle tan cerca nublaba sus sentidos. Y sentía como ardía cada zona que él besaba, de un momento a otro perderia el control...

No podía pensar que al otro lado de la puerta habia tantas personas que podrían sorprenderles en cualquier momento. Podrían entrar sus hijos y...

-¡Para! -Dijo apártandole de ella sintiendo como si le doliera la piel por la falta de contacto -Estan nuestros hijos ahí fuera ¿Recuerdas? -Dijo echa una furia en parte por su debilidad y por que debía anteponer el deber al querer- No puedes hacerme esto- dijo rompiendo a llorar- He luchado durante muchos años contra lo que sentía para no destrozar a nuestras familias, me he sentido la mujer mas desdichada del mundo y aun asi ponía buena cara y seguía para adelante. Por nuestros hijos... No puedes venir ahora con un calentón y tirarlo todo a la basura.  
-¿Calenton? ¿Es un calenton llevar meses soñando contigo todas las noches? ¿Pensar en ti cada vez que beso a Ginny? ¿Querer matar a Ron cada vez que me cuenta vuestras batallitas en la cama? ¿Morir de celos cuando sonries y le besas? -dijo alzando la voz.  
-¿Qué? ¿Meses? ¡No te creo!- Dijo con tono incrédulo mirándole enfadada- Solo había que verte hace unos minutos con Ginny...  
-Tu haces exactamente lo mismo con Ron, son nuestras parejas, es normal. Lo que te pasa es que no quieres destruir tu imagen y dejar de ser la Hermione perfecta de siempre.  
-¿Que es lo que estás queriendo decir? ¿Que hago esto por las apariencias? Hago esto porque tengo dos hijos con Ron y tu tienes tres hijos con Ginny. ¿Es que se te ha olvidado?  
-Claro que no, pero ya no son unos bebés... Lo entenderán...  
-No tienen nada que entender -Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina para salir- Porque aqui no ha pasado nada, no pienso ser yo la que borre la felicidad de las caras de esta familia.  
-¿Aunque eso cueste tu felicidad?  
-Harry... desde nuestros últimos años en Hogwarts he estado resignándome, no veo porque no podria seguir haciéndolo.  
-¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Y si yo no me quiero resignar?  
- ¡Por dios Harry escúchate! Hablas como si estubieses enamorado de mi... Lo único que pasa es que estabas preocupado. Pues bien, ya sabes lo que pasa, no le des más vueltas yo estaré bien. Piensa en tu familia... -Y dicho esto salió de la cocina.

Harry no pudo responder. Tenía razon. Era surrealista pensar que en unos meses y por el simple echo de que ella hubiera cambiado su actitud hacia él se hubiera enamorado. No era propio de él actuar de esa forma. Pero aun así había algo que no lograba entender... ¿Porqué entonces se sentía rechazado? ¿Porqué antes en vez de mirar a Hermione como su amiga de siempre no había podido resistirse a besarla? Sería surrealista, pero sin duda algo había cambiado entre ellos dos. Intentó recordar el momento en que todo cambió.

Recordó las comidas que preparaban entre ellos cuatro, los fines de semana aprobechando que los niños estaban en Hogwarts. Lo mál que se sentía al ver la infelicidad escrita en el rostro de su amiga. Recordó cómo cambiaba su expresion en las vacaciones, cuando los niños llenaban sus casas. Y recordó con dolor el tiempo que había pasado desde que tuvieron su ultima charla como amigos momentos antes de su boda con Ginny, después se acabaron las reuniones de ellos tres... Su relacion con Ginny ocupaba su mente por completo, habia olvidado todo lo demás. Habia olvidado a las primeras personas que le hicieron sentirse parte de una familia. Y recordó que desde entonces nada había vuelto a ser igual.

¿Pero cuando había cambiado su forma de mirar a Hermione? ¿Cuando se había convertido en una mujer para el?

Entonces lo recordó, y supo porque habia olvidado ese recuerdo. No soportaba recordar la cara de su amiga en ese momento...

Fue durante una acampada que organizaron ambas parejas. Acudieron a uno de los lugares en los que habían acampado durante su busqueda de los Horrocruxes en la misma campaña que les había prestado una vez el padre de Ron. Pasaban todo el dia juntos por lo que una noche Harry salió sólo a pasear buscando un momento de soledad. Cuando ya llevaba alrededor de una hora dando vueltas por los alrededores del bosque escuchó unos movimientos bruscos cerca. Harry sacó su varita y se acercó sigilosamente al lugar. Pasmado, vio como Ron y Hermione hacían el amor. Él la retenía contra un árbol tan absorto en su tarea que no se dió cuenta de que Hermione estába llorando, con una cara de dolor que Harry jamás olvidaría... dolor y algo más... era como si no quisiese estár allí... Giraba su cara hacia el lado contrario apretando con fuerza los ojos, como deseando que aquel tormento parara pronto. Harry salió corriendo de alli con lágrimas en los ojos. No soportaba imaginar el tormento que su amiga debía estár pasando, estaba claro que no amaba a su amigo, nadie llora con cara de asco mientras hace el amor con la persona a la que ama. Recordaba la figura de Ron, mirando hacia otro lado sin hacer ningun contacto más allá del necesario con su mujer... ¿Como podía ser que hubiera tan poco amor? Recordaba como eran para él sus relaciones con Ginny, eran algo maravilloso y solo deseaba que ella disfrutara más que él. Deseó volver sobre sus pasos y tumbarlo a golpes... y hacerle sentir mil veces el dolor que su amiga debía estar sintiendo. ¿Como demonios podía ser tan insensible?

Después de eso Harry no pudo mirarles a la cara. No sabía como hacerlo sin que se notara lo que había visto y aguantar sus ganas de darle un puñetazo. No podía olvidar la cara de su amiga, deseaba borrarle esa expresion y evitarle cualquier sufrimiento. Pero no sabía qué podía hacer él. Eran asuntos de pareja, no debía inmiscuirse en el matrimonio de sus amigos aunque lo deseara más que nada en el mundo. Asique volvió a la cabaña y fingiendo que se encontraba enfermo dieron fin a su viaje.

Desde entonces no pudo sacarse a Hermione de la cabeza, cada vez que se veian no le quitaba la vista de encima. Como siempre parecía ignorarle, pero nunca antes lo había notado tanto como entonces y nunca antes le había dolido de esa manera. Algo que le desconcertaba era que cuando ella miraba a Ron no se apreciaba ni una pizca del dolor que él había contemplado en el bosque, parecía como un engaño de su subconsciente como si se hubiera imaginado todo aquello.

Lo peor de todo era que hasta soñaba con lo sucedido, en sus sueños veia una y otra vez la escena, dia tras día el sueño avanzaba... Veia de nuevo esa imagen pero esta vez se acercaba a ellos apartaba a Ron y de un puñetazo lo tumbaba dejándolo inconsciente, sin mediar palabras tapaba a Hermione con su chaqueta y se la llevaba de allí en brazos, ella lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos hasta que se calmaba y se dormía. Su sueño iba avanzando, hasta que un dia continuó la escena, los veia, pegaba a Ron, se llevaba a Hermione y se aparecian en Grimauld Place...

Y seguia avanzando...

Llegaban a Grimauld Place Hermione despertaba y él... la besaba. El dia que soñó por primera vez que besaba a Hermione despertó sobresaltado como hacia tanto tiempo le ocurría en Hogwarts. Miró a su alrededor comprobando que se encontraba en su casa junto a Ginny pero no pudo volver a dormirse. Desde ese mismo momento cada vez que veia a Hermione deseaba besarla, deseaba saber como se sentían en realidad sus labios que por aquel entonces tantas veces se habia soñado besando.

Una noche el sueño volvió a avanzar pero esta vez, los besos se convertían en intensas caricias que recorrán todo su cuerpo. Soñaba como la hacía disfrutar con solamente acariciar su cuello, cómo besaba su cuello por debajo de su barbilla y ella decía que eso la encantaba. Nunca olvidaría como en su sueño ella sonreia ante tantas atenciones y disfrutaba y cómo entre gemidos ella le rogaba que siguiera y la hiciera suya. Soñaba cómo le hacía el amor mientras miraba fijamente su rostro comprobando que no existía ni un atisbo del dolor que había visto en el bosque y sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo. Entonces sus sueños cambiaron y se centraban sólamente en lo ocurrido dentro de Grimauld Place... Una y otra vez... Durante meses...


End file.
